Flug von Küste zu Küste
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Darcy ist drauf und dran, Caroline einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, hat aber immer noch seine Zweifel. Auf dem Weg von New York nach San Francisco sitzt im Flugzeug eine entzückende, lebhafte junge Frau neben ihm; nun entwickelt sich die Sache ganz anders. (Diese Geschichte hat mir Palmby zur Verfügung gestellt; es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung von "Coast To Coast" von Beth M.)
1. Das Kennenlernen

**Kapitel 1**

Will Darcy rutschte zu seinem Fensterplatz, nahm einen dicken Bericht und einen blauen Füllfederhalter aus seiner Aktentasche und verstaute diese ordentlich unter dem Sitz vor ihm. Gewohnheitsmäßig früh war er einer der ersten im Flugzeug. Er öffnete den Bericht in der Absicht, ihn zu überprüfen und einige Notizen für die Besprechung am Montag zu machen. Nachdem er mehrere Minuten auf die erste Seite gestarrt hatte, ohne sie zu sehen, seufzte er tief. Er schloss den Bericht wieder und klopfte seinen Füller geistesabwesend gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Es war heute nutzlos zu versuchen, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Egal woran er zu denken versuchte, seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem gleichen Thema zurück, das ihn die letzten 10 Tage gänzlich beschäftigt hielt.

Er wollte einen Heiratsantrag machen. Am Sonntag, wenn er von San Francisco nach New York zurückkehrte, würde er ein verlobter Mann sein. Die Aussicht sollte ihn mit Freude erfüllen, dachte er, oder zumindest mit Zufriedenheit. Stattdessen fühlte er sich einfach beklommen. _Das ist das Richtige_, sagte er sich vielleicht zum millionsten Mal._ Sie wird eine gute Ehefrau sein. Klar, wir sind uns nicht so besonders ähnlich, aber Gegensätze ziehen sich an, nicht wahr? Zunächst mal, sie genießt tatsächlich gesellschaftliche Veranstaltungen, die mich unruhig machen. Aber das ist ein Pluspunkt. Immerhin muss ich in meiner Stellung an endlosen Empfängen, Cocktail-Partys und Wohlfahrtsabendveranstaltung en teilnehmen. Weiterhin wird sie meine Karriere unterstützen. Und am wichtigsten ist vielleicht, gemeinsam können wir Georgiana wieder eine Familie bieten._

Er zog ein leicht ramponiertes Foto hervor. Sie sah wunderschön aus, perfekt in ihrem hautengen schwarzen Cocktail-Kleid. Das Foto war bei ihrer ersten echten Verabredung aufgenommen worden – einem Wohltätigkeitsball. Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, erinnerte er sich. Es war nur drei Monate, nachdem sein Vater plötzlichen an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben war. Aber sie hatte darauf bestanden und er war danach froh gewesen. Er amüsierte sich nicht gerade, aber er traf eine Menge Freunde seines Vaters und es munterte ihn irgendwie auf zu wissen, dass all diese Leute seinen Vater auch vermissten.

Ein Krachen schreckte ihn aus seiner Träumerei. Er blickte auf und sah, wie eine zierliche Frau in einem maßgeschneiderten marineblauen Kostüm versuchte, einen enormen Rollkoffer in die Gepäckablage über den Sitzen zu schubsen. „Uff", sagte sie mit einer spöttischen Grimasse. „Ich frage mich, wer diese Betonblöcke in meine Tasche gelegt hat."

Er sagte nichts. Er starrte sie nur mit einem bestürzten Blick an. _Pech gehabt_, dachte er. _Sie wird wahrscheinlich versuchen, fünf Stunden lang unentwegt mit mir zu reden. Und wirklich, wenn sie ihren Koffer nicht heben kann, sollte sie ihn aufgeben, anstatt das maximale Handgepäck mitzubringen. _Entschlossen öffnete er erneut seinen Bericht. Auch wenn es ihm an Konzentration fehlte, würde sein ernsthaftes Erscheinungsbild sie vielleicht von einem Gespräch abhalten.

„Sie fragen sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich diesen Koffer nicht einfach aufgegeben habe, da er offensichtlich kaum oben in die Ablage passt." Er war froh, dass sie voll mit ihrem Koffer beschäftigt war, so dass sie seinen Blick verpasste, der verriet, dass ihm vor Überraschung fast der Mund offen blieb. _Kann sie meine Gedanken lesen?_ fragte er sich. Obwohl er nicht reagierte, als sie die Tasche auf ihre Schulter hob, fuhr sie fort: „Nun, glauben Sie mir, ich hätte es, wenn ich nicht glaubte, ich würde diesen Flug verpassen. Alles, was heute möglicherweise schiefgehen konnte, ist schiefgegangen. Meine Besprechung hat zu lange gedauert, ich hatte Mühe ein Taxi zu bekommen, die Warteschlange bei der Sicherheitskontrolle war eine Meile lang und die Schlange bei der Gepäckaufgabe zwei Meilen." Mit einem letzten Stoß schob sie ihren Koffer in die Ablage.

Sie zog einige Papiere aus ihrer Laptop-Tasche, schob diese und ihre Handtasche mit dem Fuß unter den Sitz vor ihr und brach dankbar auf ihrem eigenen Sitzplatz zusammen. Mr. Groß-dunkel-und-schrullig, wie sie ihn im Geiste getauft hatte, hatte auf der Armlehne zwischen den Sitzen ein Foto liegen lassen. Darauf war der Mann selbst im Smoking. _Mmm_, überlegte sie, _köstlich. Ich liebe Männer in Abendkleidung. Ein Lächeln würde jedoch nicht schaden. Er sieht fast gequält aus, als ob er lieber woanders wäre._ An seinem Arm, mit einem Lächeln, das es irgendwie schaffte, gleichzeitig hochnäsig und selbstgefällig zu wirken, war eine atemberaubende Blondine in einem kaum vorhandenen schwarzen Kleid zu sehen, das mehr von ihren langen Beinen und ihrer üppigen Brust entblößte als verbarg.

„Ihre Freundin?" fragte sie und hielt das Foto hoch.

„Ja", antwortete er kurz, als er es ihr aus der Hand riss und wieder in seine Tasche steckte.

„Sie ist wunderschön", sagte sie. _Wenn man auf diesen Typ steht_, fügte sie für sich hinzu._ Was bei ihm wohl zutrifft, da er mit ihr zusammen ist. Ich frage mich, ob er für ihre Implantate bezahlt hat?_

„Ja", sagte er wieder, finster dreinblickend, um sie von weiteren Gesprächen abzuhalten.

Sie war nicht abzuschrecken. „Zu schade, dass sie an diesem Wochenende nicht mit Ihnen mitkommen konnte."

Er antwortete nicht.

„Also, was führt Sie nach San Francisco?", fragte sie. _Weil du nicht aus Kalifornien sein kannst, dachte sie. Du bist einfach zu muffig und verklemmt. Ganz zu schweigen von grantig._

_Womit habe ich das verdient?_ fragte er sich. Er wandte sich zu ihr und betrachtete sie. Sie sah professionell und geschäftsmäßig aus. _Sie kann aber nicht aus New York zu sein, dachte er. Sie ist zu unorganisiert, zu erschöpft, zu verrückt. Kein New Yorker, der etwas auf sich hält, würde bei einem völlig Fremden drauflos plappern, insbesondere bei einem, der eindeutig nicht belästigt werden wollte._

Sie sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an und ihm wurde klar, dass sie ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. So wenig er sich auch unterhalten wollte, er dachte doch, es wäre unhöflich sie zu ignorieren. „Ich treffe mich dort am Wochenende mit meiner Freundin. Sie lebt im Moment in L.A."

„Oh, ist Ihre Freundin Schauspielerin?"

Sein klaffender Kiefer musste schon Antwort genug gewesen sein, denn sie lachte. „Zufallstreffer", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. Dann wandte sie sich ab und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy. Sie machte einen Anruf und begann mit der Person am anderen Ende zu plaudern und zu lachen.


	2. Die Pembies

**Kapitel 2**

Er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht länger beachtete, weil er nicht wegschauen konnte. Er war von ihrem Lachen und ihren hellen, blitzenden Augen fasziniert. _Sie ist hinreißend, wenn sie lächelt_, dachte er. _Und ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit kein so aufrichtiges Lachen gehört. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das Schicksal dafür verfluchte, sie neben mich zu setzen. Ich hätte mich bei meinem Glücksstern bedanken sollen._

„Doch!" sagte sie. „Wir werden hier gerade vom Gate weggezogen und ich muss mein Handy ausschalten – Jay-Jay, ich bin froh, dass ich dich erwischt habe – Ja, ich bin endlich auf dem Heimweg. Gott sei Dank, ich habs geschafft – Ich erzähle es dir später. Küss Jasper für mich. Und küss Charles – Amüsiere dich!"

Sie beendete das Gespräch und bemerkte, dass Mr. Groß-dunkel-und-finster-Dreinschauer sie anstarrte. _Ich frage mich, was ich jetzt getan habe, um seine Missbilligung zu verdienen, dachte sie bei sich. Ich nehme an, mein einseitiges Gespräch muss ein wenig seltsam geklungen haben._ Laut sagte sie: „Ich denke, ich kann Ihre Gedanken erraten."

„Ich denke mal, nein", sagte er mit einiger Besorgnis. Er fühlte, wie seine Ohrenspitzen rot wurden. Die Frau hatte bisher eine unheimliche Fähigkeit gezeigt, seine Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie konnte unmöglich wissen, dass er daran gedacht hatte, ihr Haar aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur (*1) zu lösen und sie besinnungslos zu küssen.

„Sie denken vermutlich, ich muss in einer Art Hippie-Kommune mit freier Liebe leben", sagte sie frech.

„Äh, ähm", stammelte er. _Denk nach, Will_, schalt er sich. _Und nicht über freie Liebe! Sie neckt dich, also necke sie zurück. Du weißt schon, Flirt-Geplänkel. Du hast nicht vergessen, wie das geht, oder? „_Ich vermute, Sie tragen ein Flower-Power T-Shirt unter dieser Corporate Verkleidung", sagte er schließlich mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sie lachte wieder und der Ton hob seine Stimmung noch etwas mehr. „Nein, eigentlich habe ich es in mein Handgepäck gestopft."

„Also ist J.J. Ihr Freund?" fragte er.

„Was?" sagte sie. „Oh nein, das ist mein Kosename für meine Schwester Jane. Und bevor Sie fragen, Charles ist ihr Freund und Jasper ist mein Kater. Jane hat sich um ihn gekümmert, während ich weg war – aber sie füttert ihn nur, sie redet nicht wirklich mit ihm. Jane und ich teilen uns ein Haus – zumindest bis sie nächsten Monat bei Charles einzieht. Dann werden nur noch Jasper und ich übrig sein."

„Oh", sagte er.

„Also", erwiderte sie, „wenn Sie nicht an meine skandalösen Wohnverhältnisse gedacht haben, woran dann?"

„Ähm, na ja", stammelte er wieder. „Ich – ich habe ihr Handy betrachtet." Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es war auch keine Lüge. Er hatte ihr Handy bemerkt. Es war ein Pemberley GT 1000, eine Kombination aus Handy, PDA und Pager, und das erste Produkt, das von seiner Firma, Pemberley Inc., ausgeliefert worden war. (*2) Auch wenn dieses Modell schon fast drei Jahre auf dem Markt war, war es für ihn immer noch ein kleiner Nervenkitzel zu sehen, wie es echte Menschen benutzten, sozusagen in freier Wildbahn.

Er und sein Vater hatten das Unternehmen gegründet, nachdem er seinen MBA abgeschlossen hatte. Sein Vater, der seine berufliche Karriere bei AT & T verbrachte hatte, wollte sich an einem Start-up versuchen. Sie hatten lange Tage gearbeitet, aber es war spannend gewesen und hatte Spaß gemacht. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Mutter schien sein Vater wieder zu seinem alten, energischen Selbst gefunden zu haben. Er war froh, dass sein Vater den Start des GT 1000 erlebt hatte, und traurig, dass er beim Börsengang nicht mehr dabei gewesen war.

Dieser Meilenstein war in der Tat gerade in der vergangenen Woche erreicht worden. Er erinnerte sich, wie er und sein Vater die ersten Schriftstücke bei der Börsenaufsichtsbehörde SEC eingereicht hatten. Sein Vater hatte eine Flasche Champagner geöffnet und sogar Georgie einen kleinen Schluck trinken lassen. Aber das Timing war nicht gut gewesen. Bevor sie das Unternehmen an die Börse bringen konnten, nahm der Markt eine Wende zum Schlechteren und Technologie- und Telefon-Aktien waren besonders hart getroffen. Dann starb sein Vater und ließ ihn mit einem angeschlagenen Unternehmen und einer Schwester im Highschool Alter zurück, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Es waren ein paar harte Jahre gewesen. Er hatte pausenlos gearbeitet, vor allem in den letzten paar Monaten. Aber die Dinge hatten sich gebessert. Georgie hatte die Highschool abgeschlossen und war jetzt in Europa bei ihrer Cousine Anne. Er hatte den Börsengang erfolgreich durchgeführt. Und er wollte heiraten. Dieser letzte Gedanke brachte ihn wieder auf die Erde zurück.

„Oh", sagte sie glücklich, ohne sich der ernsten Wendung seiner Gedanken bewusst zu sein. „Sie haben mein Pembie bemerkt."

„Ihr Pembie? So nennen Sie es?"

„Ja, gut, die volle Bezeichnung ist Pemberley GT 1000", sagte sie und hielt es ihm zur Begutachtung hin.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er. „Ich habe ein GT 3000."

„Ein 3000! Wirklich? Einige meiner Arbeitskollegen haben ein 2000. Ich war ein ‚Early Adopter', daher habe ich auf das 3000 gewartet, bevor ich ein Upgrade mache. Ich habe darüber gelesen, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass es schon auf dem Markt ist. Kann ich es sehen?"

Er lächelte über ihre Begeisterung. Er nahm sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und gab es ihr. „Dies ist eine Beta-Version. Sie liefern es offiziell noch nicht vor nächsten Monat aus."

„Oooh! Es ist so klein!" rief sie. Sie untersuchte es sorgfältig wie ein Kind, das ein Weihnachtsgeschenk anschaut. Dann begann sie ihn mit Fragen über seine Funktionen zu löchern. Es gab nichts, was er lieber tat, als über das neueste Produkt seiner Firma zu reden, und er ging bereitwillig auf alles ein und noch mehr. Bald waren sie tief in einer Diskussion, die Köpfe gemeinsam über das Gerät gebeugt.

„Nun, Mr. Wie-auch-immer-Ihr-Name-ist", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich gestehe ihnen etwas zu. Sie wissen bestimmt über Ihre Pembies Bescheid."

Dazu schmunzelte er. „Will Darcy."

_Wow_, dachte sie. _Er sollte öfters so lächeln. Er sieht gut aus, wenn er gerade am Grübeln ist, so Heathcliff artig, aber wenn er lächelt, ist er unschlagbar. _(*3)

„Lizzie Bennet", antwortete sie und schüttelte die Hand, die er anbot.

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", sagte er.

* * *

(*1) Im Original: French twist, Anleitungen dafür gibt es bei YouTube.

(*2) Die Beschreibung klingt heute nicht mehr so aufregend. Die Geschichte wurde aber im Jahr 2003 geschrieben. Das iPhone gibt es erst seit 2007.

(*3) Heathcliff: Hauptperson im Roman ‚Wuthering Heights' der englischen Schriftstellerin Emily Brontë


	3. Die Verzögerung

**Kapitel 3**

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", sagte er.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte sie. „Aber jetzt musst du wirklich aufhören, mich so abzulenken, damit ich noch etwas erledigen kann. Wenn ich das nicht fertig bekomme, bis wir in San Francisco sind, muss ich am Sonntag ins Büro gehen und dazu habe ich keine rechte Lust."

Er stotterte etwas, bis er das neckische Glitzern in ihren Augen sah, dann lachte er leise. „Na ja, ich würde mich schuldiger fühlen, wenn es nicht den Anschein hätte, dass du noch den ganzen Flug vor dir hast – wir sind nicht näher an Kalifornien als zu Beginn unseres Gesprächs."

„Oh mein Gott", sagte sie, während sie auf ihre Uhr sah. „Du hast Recht – wir stehen schon fast eine Stunde lang auf der Piste. Ich frage ich mich, was da los ist?"

_Ich weiß nicht_, dachte er. _Es kümmert mich auch wenig. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich eine angenehmere Stunde verbracht habe._

„Woran arbeitest du?" fragte er und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung der Papiere auf ihrem Schoß.

„Es ist eine Kurzzusammenfassung eines Urteils im Schnellverfahren", antwortete sie. (*1) „Es muss nicht vor Donnerstag eingereicht werden, aber ich muss am Montag einen Entwurf erstellt haben, so dass ich die Kommentare von meinem Chef und meinem Klienten einholen kann."

„Bist du Anwältin?" fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Und du? Was liest du da?"

„Einen Bericht, den ich für eine große Besprechung am Montag lesen muss. Ich arbeite für Pemberley." Er drehte die erste Seite seines Berichts herum, so dass sie den Titel sehen konnte – GT 3000 Marketing-Strategie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte ihr ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln.

„Aha", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hätte es mir denken können."

Sie arbeiteten in geselligem Schweigen, bis sie durch eine Ankündigung der Flugbegleiterin unterbrochen wurden. Es schien ein mechanisches Problem zu geben und sie müssten wieder zum Gate zurückkehren und in ein anderes Flugzeug umsteigen.

_Oh nein_, stöhnte Lizzie vor sich hin. _Gerade als ich dachte, mein Tag würde besser werden._ Als sie aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, wurden sie unglücklicherweise mit noch mehr schlechten Nachrichten begrüßt. Das Flugzeug, das sie nach San Francisco bringen sollte, war noch in Chicago.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben", sagte Lizzie. „Noch weitere drei Stunden bis wir überhaupt starten."

„Möchtest du an die Bar gehen?" fragte Will. Er stand hinter ihr, als sie auf die Monitore schaute. Er hatte darauf bestanden, ihren Koffer für sie aus der Gepäckablage zu holen und trug ihn noch immer.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte sie, als sie merkte, dass er immer noch ihr Handgepäck hielt. „Lass mich den nehmen."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er.

„Du musst ihn nicht tragen – er rollt", sagte sie, wobei sie ihn ihm abnahm und den Griff hochzog.

„Also, wie wäre es mit etwas zu trinken?" fragte er nochmals.

Sie dachte für eine Minute an ihre ungeschriebene Kurzzusammenfassung. Dann dachte sie darüber nach, wie hart sie in den letzten paar Wochen in New York gearbeitet hatte. _Du verdienst eine Belohnung_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Einverstanden", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich treffe dich dann dort. Ich will mir nur etwas Bequemeres anziehen. Bestell mir bitte einen Gibson." (*2) Und sie blitzte ihn lächelnd an und ging zur Damentoilette.

Er sah ebenfalls lächelnd ihrer sich entfernenden Gestalt nach. _Sie ist ein Dynamo_, dachte er. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie keinen Freund hat. A_ls sie ankam, brachte der Barkeeper gerade ihre Getränke. In ihrer Caprihose (*3), dem geblümten (ja, geblümten!) Shirt und in Sandalen sah sie ganz anders aus. Sie hatte auch ihr Haar gelöst, es fiel in Wellen über ihren halben Rücken herunter.

„Puh, bin ich froh, aus diesem Kostüm heraus zu sein." Sie nahm ihr Glas und reichte dem Barkeeper einen Zwanziger.

„Nein", sagte er. „Bitte lass mich das machen."

„Das geht leider nicht", sagte sie scherzhaft. „Ich nehme prinzipiell keine Getränke von gutaussehenden Fremden an – insbesondere solchen mit Freundinnen."

_Sie denkt, ich bin gutaussehend_, war sein erster Gedanke. _Oh nein, Freundin_, war sein zweiter. „Na gut, danke. Auf dass wir es irgendwann bis nach San Francisco schaffen", sagte er.

„Darauf trinke ich", antwortete sie und sie stießen an.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst, mit ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich meine Freundin anrufen und sie wissen lassen sollte, dass ich zu spät kommen werde. Aufgrund der Zeitdifferenz kann ich sie vielleicht noch erwischen, bevor sie in L.A. zum Flughafen fährt."

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „Nur zu. Ich möchte dein Pembie gerne im Einsatz erleben."

Lizzie nippte an ihrem Drink und wandte sich ab, um auf dem Fernseher hinter der Bar CNN zu schauen. Sie konnte aber nicht umhin, sein Gespräch mitzuhören. Den Anteil seiner Freundin daran natürlich nicht, aber das gelegentliche schrille Kreischen am anderen Ende konnte sie hören, und sie konnte sehen, wie Wills Gesicht grimmige Züge annahm, als er darum kämpfte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Caroline", sagte er. „– Nein, ich bin am JFK – Ja, ich war auf dem 17.00 Uhr Flug, aber es hat sich verzögert – 21.10 Uhr – tut mir leid – Ja, ich weiß – Na ja, ich habe wirklich keine Kontrolle darüber oder? – Nein, Caroline, du weißt, das das nicht möglich ist – Wenn es dir an diesem Wochenende nicht passt, sag es mir, und wir verschieben es – Caroline, sag einfach, was du mir sagen willst – In Ordnung – Nein, ich sagte, es ist in Ordnung – Ja – Ja, ich auch. Bis morgen!"

Er legte auf und seufzte tief. Dann kippte er die Hälfte seines Scotchs hinunter. Schließlich wandte er sich an Lizzie und hob entschuldigend die Augenbrauen. „Caroline lässt ihren Flug umbuchen und wird morgen hochkommen, um mich zu treffen. Sie war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, eine große Party zu verpassen, nur um in einem leeren Hotelzimmer zu sitzen."

„Mensch", sagte Lizzie. „Du bist zehnmal geduldiger und verständnisvoller als ich. Ich könnte das nicht täglich aushalten."

Sie bedauerte ihre Worte, sobald sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er sah echt angeschlagen aus. _Wann werde ich lernen, meine Zunge zu halten_, schalt sie sich selbst. _Jane sagt mir ständig, ich muss mich mit wertenden Kommentaren mehr zurückhalten. Seine Beziehung zu dieser Caroline ist seine Sache und er braucht meine Kritik nicht._

„Will", sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich bin sicher, dass sie nur wegen der Verspätung enttäuscht ist – das ist ganz natürlich. Ich bin sicher, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle noch schlimmer gewesen – ich hätte nichts dazu sagen sollen."

„Nein, nein, es ist schon gut", sagte er. Er starrte verdrossen auf das Eis in seinem Glas und sagte nichts weiter.

* * *

(*1) Im Original: A summary judgment brief.

(*2) Gibson: eine Variante des Dry Martini (mit Perlzwiebel statt Olive)

(*3) dreiviertellange, eng anliegende, am Saum geschlitzte Damenhose.


	4. In der Flughafenbar

**Kapitel 4**

„Willst du noch einen Drink?" fragte sie.

„Nein, danke", antwortete er.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Was auch immer bewirkt hat, dass du plötzlich so finster aussiehst."

Er schüttelte sich innerlich. „Nein, mir geht es gut." Er wusste, er sollte das Thema wechseln, etwas finden, worüber sie reden konnten, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Ihre Worte hatten ihn wieder an all seine früheren Sorgen erinnert. _Kann ich es mit Caroline im Alltag aushalten? Ist sie die Richtige?_

Er merkte nicht, dass seine Gedanken umhergeirrt waren, bis er spürte, wie sie ihm einen sanften Tritt in die Wade gab. „Komm schon", sagte sie leise. „Du siehst aus, als ob du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Wir haben drei Stunden Zeit totzuschlagen. Ich bin hier, bereit, dir ein offenes Ohr zu leihen – und wir werden uns nach dem heutigen Abend wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen." Sie verstand nicht, warum es ihr ein wenig schmerzlich vorkam, als sie diese Worte aussprach.

„Also gut", sagte er mit einem kläglichen Lächeln. Er straffte seine Schultern und schien zu überlegen, wie er am besten beginnen sollte. „Weißt du, ich wollte, dass dieses Wochenende perfekt werden sollte. Caroline ist vor etwa sechs Monaten nach L.A. gezogen und ich habe sie seit damals kaum gesehen. Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten beruflich so viel zu tun, dass mir kaum freie Zeit blieb. Du hast vielleicht gehört, dass Pemberley letzte Woche an die Börse ging."

Sie nickte. „Nun gut", fuhr er fort, aber er wurde davon unterbrochen, dass sie nach Luft schnappte.

Lizzie war gerade klar geworden, mit wem sie in der letzten Stunde gesprochen hatte. „Du musst mich für eine Idiotin halten – eine selbstvergessene Idiotin", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber nein", antwortete er mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du bist Fitzwilliam Darcy III, der 31-jährige CEO des heißesten Technologie-Unternehmen des Jahres 2003 nach der Ausgabe des TIME Magazins, das ich in meiner Laptop-Tasche habe."

Er grinste sie an und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde morgen 32."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich angeboten habe, dir mein Pembie zu zeigen", stöhnte sie.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte er. „Ich nehme an, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass es meine Firma ist, aber ich bekomme nicht oft die Chance, mit Kunden zu reden – besonders mit solchen, die nicht bloß versuchen mir zu schmeicheln. Deine echte Begeisterung hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Und du hast mich auf etwa fünf gute Ideen für das GT 3500 gebracht."

„O. k.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vom Thema abgelenkt habe. Also, nachdem du im zarten Alter von fast 32 den Höhepunkt des beruflichen Erfolgs erreicht hast, hast du für das Wochenende in San Francisco die perfekte Feier geplant, als dir die Fehler in der Mechanik dazwischenkamen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du in einer Flughafen-Bar mit meiner Wenigkeit festsitzt anstatt im Tonga Room des Fairmont mit deiner atemberaubenden Schauspielfreundin Cocktails zu schlürfen, wo liegt denn das Problem?"

„Woher hat du gewusst, dass wir im Fairmont Hotel übernachten?" fragte er. „Du bist unheimlich, weißt du."

„Zufallstreffer", sagte sie. „Aber ernsthaft, du scheinst etwas Wichtigeres im Kopf zu haben als ein paar Stunden Verspätung."

Will hatte nicht wirklich die Absicht gehabt, dieser Frau seine Probleme zu schildern, aber plötzlich sah er keinen Grund, warum nicht. „Wenn du den Artikel in der TIME gelesen hast, weißt du, dass ich vor etwa zweieinhalb Jahren meinen Vater verloren habe."

„Ja, das tut mir leid", erwiderte sie.

„Danke", sagte er. „In letzter Zeit habe ich über etwas gegrübelt, was er einmal zu mir gesagt hat. Es war am Abend der Hochzeit meines Cousins Richard. Die Hochzeitsparty war am Ausklingen und mein Vater und ich saßen ganz allein an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Ich war von dem Gedanken, dass Richard verheiratet war, irgendwie aus der Fassung gebracht. Siehst du, wir standen uns als Heranwachsende sehr nahe, fast wie Brüder. Und obwohl er ein paar Jahre älter war, pflegte jeder in der Familie immer zu lachen und zu sagen, was für ein Herzensbrecher Richard doch sei und dass ich wahrscheinlich vor ihm heiraten und sesshaft werden würde. Und nun saß ich da, 28 Jahre alt, war nicht einmal ernsthaft mit jemandem zusammen, und Richard hatte eine Ehefrau."

„Hmm. Das muss eigenartig gewesen sein", sagte sie. „Also was hat dein Vater gesagt?"

„Er sagte mir, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Er meinte, ich würde eines Tages die richtige Frau für mich treffen, und wenn ich es täte, würde ich es einfach wissen. Er erzählte mir, wenn Darcy-Männer sich verlieben, verlieben sie sich heftig und schnell. Ich hatte die Geschichte, wie er meine Mutter kennenlernte, nie gehört, aber er gestand mir, dass sowohl er als auch sein Vater ihren Heiratsantrag gemacht hatten, nachdem sie ihre Frauen weniger als einen Tag lang gekannt hatten."

„Wow", sagte sie. „Und haben die ja gesagt, nach weniger als einem Tag Bekanntschaft mit diesen verrückten Darcy-Männern?"

Er lachte. „Weißt du, ich habe nicht daran gedacht zu fragen. Aber sie haben letztendlich bestimmt ja gesagt und sie sind zusammengeblieben. Es ist mein Traum, eine Ehe wie die ihre zu haben."

„Also machst du dir Sorgen, weil du mit Caroline schon seit 36 Stunden zusammen bist und du dir noch immer nicht sicher bist", neckte sie ihn.

„Zwei Jahre", sagte er. „Aber ja, so etwas in der Art. Bei mir und Caroline war es nicht so – so wie bei meinen Eltern. Ich meine, ich fühle mich so, als ob ich gewillt bin, sie zu heiraten. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob sie die Richtige ist."

„Nun, vielleicht bist du nach einem Onkel aus der mütterlichen Seite Ihrer Familie geraten." schlug sie vor.

Er lachte. „Da hast du vielleicht Recht."


	5. Umweg über O'Hare

**Kapitel 5**

„Was hast du damit gemeint, als du sagtest, du seist gewillt?" fragte sie. „Hast du ...?"

„Ja, ich hatte vor – habe vor – ihr an diesem Wochenende einen Antrag zu machen."

„Oh", sagte sie. Das war _nicht_ das, was sie erwartete hatte. Ihr fiel nichts ein, wie sie darauf reagieren könnte, also platzte sie mit der ersten Frage heraus, die ihr in den Sinn kam. „Hast du einen Ring?"

„Ja, ähm, nein, äh, ja, aber ich habe beschlossen, ihr ihn nicht zu geben", stammelte er.

„Jetzt bin ich echt verwirrt", kicherte sie.

„Ja, ich verstehe, warum", sagte er mit einem erwidernden Grinsen. „Ich habe einen Ring, ein Erbstück meiner Familie schon seit über 200 Jahren. Aus diesem Grund ist er für mich etwas Besonderes, aber es ist kein typischer Verlobungsring. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das ist, was sich Caroline unter einem Verlobungsring vorstellt. Sie will ..."

„Etwas, das Kobe Bryants Frau eifersüchtig machen würde?" neckte Lizzie. (*1)

„Bist du sicher, dass du Caroline noch nie getroffen hast?" neckte er zurück, bevor er in einem ernsteren Ton fortfuhr. „Ich dachte daran, Caroline zu bitten, ihn einfach solange zu tragen, bis wir etwas zusammen aussuchen können, aber irgendwie scheint das falsch zu sein. Also denke ich jetzt, ich werde ihn für die nächste Generation aufheben."

_Wenn du mich fragst, ist Caroline diejenige, die falsch zu sein scheint – falsch für dich_, dachte sie für sich. _Was denkst du dir dabei, diese Kreatur zu heiraten?_ Laut sagte sie: „Es ist aufmerksam von dir, dass du möchtest, dass sie das bekommt, was sie wirklich von einem Ring will. Erzähl mir mehr über diese Frau, die du heiraten willst. Wie habt ihr beide euch getroffen?"

Er erzählte also, während sie auf ihren Flug warteten, und sie hörte zu. Lizzie bildete sich etwas auf ihre Fähigkeit ein, Menschen zu durchschauen und Charaktere zu beurteilen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Caroline eine eitle, geistlose, selbstsüchtige Frau war, die sich nicht wirklich für Will interessierte, und dass Will ein liebenswürdiger, ehrenhafter, schüchterner Mann war, der sich irgendwie, wider sein besseres Wissen, selbst eingeredet hatte, mit Caroline zusammen zu sein. Natürlich sagte Will nie ein kritisches Wort über sie. Das brauchte er auch nicht, soweit es Lizzie betraf. Jede Geschichte, die er erzählte – vom ersten Tag an – bestätigte nur ihren ersten Eindruck.

Will schaute auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie schon mehr als zwei Stunden lang in der Bar saßen. Er meinte, noch nie so lange mit jemandem über persönliche Dinge gesprochen zu haben, seit sein Vater gestorben war. _Du brauchst mehr Freunde_, sagte er sich. _Freunde wie Lizzie – mit Caroline redest du nie so_, fügte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hinzu.

„Sollen wir mal nach unserem Flug sehen?" fragte er. Sie nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Gate. Aber als sie dort ankamen, stellten sie fest, dass ihr Flug annulliert worden war. Schlimmer noch, alle restlichen Flüge nach San Francisco waren ausgebucht. Die Fluggesellschaft bot an, sie auf die Stand-by-Liste zu setzen und Plätze für sie für den ersten Flug am nächsten Tag zu reservieren.

„Vielleicht will mir das Schicksal damit sagen, dass ich nicht nach San Francisco fliegen soll", sagte Will. _Oder dass ich Caroline keinen Antrag machen soll_, meldete sich diese lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erneut zu Wort.

„Wenn es das ist, was mir das Schicksal zu sagen versucht, höre ich nicht zu", erwiderte Lizzie mit Nachdruck. „Ich bin jetzt zwei Wochen in New York festgesessen und ich bin entschlossen, heute Abend nach Hause zu kommen. Außerdem verabschiedet sich Jane morgen für eine zweiwöchige Reise mit Charles nach Hawaii und ich will sie sehen, bevor sie fliegt."

Er zuckte nur mit der Schulter und folgte ihr zur Warteschlange vor dem Kundenservice. Sie fanden heraus, dass es zwei Plätze nebeneinander für den nächsten Flug nach O'Hare gab und dass sie von dort aus einen Flug nach SFO bekommen könnten. Zwei Sitze nebeneinander klang für Will wie eine ausreichend deutliche Nachricht des Schicksals, also nahm er Lizzies Handgepäck und sie rannten zum anderen Ende des Terminals und erreichten gerade noch den Flug nach Chicago.

Er verstaute ihren Koffer und sie brachen keuchend und lachend auf ihren Sitzen zusammen. Fast sofort legte das Flugzeug vom Gate ab. „So knapp war ich noch nie dran", sagte er.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie. „Bei all den Reisen, die du machen musst? Ich muss etwa bei der Hälfte meiner Flüge rennen."

Dieser Abtausch führte zu einem Gespräch über ihre unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten. Sie entdeckten, dass sie in mehrfacher Hinsicht Gegensätze waren. Will war pünktlich, pingelig und eine bedachte Person. Lizzie dagegen war chronisch zu spät, voller Unordnung und spontan. _Nun, man sagt Gegensätze ziehen sich an_, dachte er und fragte sich dann, woher dieser Gedanke kam.

Danach war ihr Gespräch breit gefächert. Während des dreistündigen Flugs deckten sie alles ab, von beliebten Samstagmorgen Zeichentrickfilmen aus ihrer Kindheit (wo sie bei allem übereinstimmten) zur Politik (wo sie bei nichts einer Meinung waren) bis zu Lieblingsspeisen (wo sie zumindest in der Lage waren, sich auf Mousse au Chocolat zu einigen).

Alles schien gut zu laufen, als das Flugzeug seinen Anflug auf Chicago begann. Doch dann verkündete der Pilot, dass sie noch keine Landeerlaubnis hätten und um den Flughafen kreisen müssten. „Ich wusste, es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein." Will verzog das Gesicht.

„Beschwöre es nicht", warnte Lizzie. „Wenn wir in 20 Minuten landen und dann rennen, könnten wir unseren Anschlussflug immer noch erwischen."

Aber wie es der Zufall wollte, war es eher 30 Minuten später, als sie landeten. Ohne ein Wort sprinteten sie gemeinsam durch den Flughafen, aber als sie zu ihrem Gate kamen, war das Flugzeug nach San Francisco bereits weggezogen worden.

* * *

(*1) Ein US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler. Er war der erste Sportler, der sich mit seinen Hand- und Fußabdrücken am Hollywood Boulevard verewigen durfte.


	6. von Chicago nach Sacramento

**Kapitel 6**

„Stehst du auf Deep Dish Pizza?" (*1) fragte Will hoffnungsvoll, aber Lizzie starrte ihn als Antwort nur an und zog ihn zum Kundenservice. Als sie am Anfang der Warteschlange angekommen waren, erfuhren sie, dass es noch andere Flüge nach SFO gab, aber sie waren alle überbucht. Lizzie fragte nach Flügen nach Oakland und San Jose, aber sie waren entweder schon weg oder ebenfalls ausgebucht. Das Beste, was der Angestellte ihnen bieten konnte, war ein Flug nach Sacramento über Denver.

Sie wechselten einen Blick und Will zuckte die Schulter. „Wir nehmen ihn!" Lizzie weinte. Sie griffen nach ihren Tickets und fingen an zu joggen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diesmal laufen müssen", sagte er.

„Ich versuche jetzt nur, dich in Form zu bringen", schoss sie zurück.

„Ha", sagte er und beschloss dann, seinen Atem zu sparen, um mit ihr mitzuhalten.

Als sie zum Gate kamen, war ihr Flug schon einstiegsbereit, also kamen sie direkt hinein und waren erfreut zu sehen, dass sie zusammen saßen.

„Glaubst du, es gibt eine Chance, dass unser Gepäck es schaffen wird?" fragte Will.

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich, nicht wahr", antwortete Lizzie. „Für mich spielt es natürlich keine Rolle. Ich habe nichts aufgegeben, erinnerst du dich? Du andererseits musst vor deiner großen Nacht vielleicht in den Geschäften am Union Square stöbern."

_Meine große Nacht_, der Gedanke traf ihn wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine. _Ich hatte Spaß heute Abend_, erkannte er,_ und ich habe nicht einen Gedanken an Caroline verschwendet oder an mein Vorhaben, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. _Mit einem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht in seine düsteren Überlegungen zurück zu sinken, schlug er vor, es mit dem Kreuzworträtsel im Bordmagazin zu versuchen. Sie stimmte freudig zu und zog einen Stift aus ihrer Laptop-Tasche.

Sie kamen ohne Zwischenfall in Denver an und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Flug nach Sacramento. „Wo liegt Sacramento überhaupt?" fragte er.

„Es ist etwa 100 Meilen von San Francisco entfernt – wir werden ein Auto mieten müssen", antwortete sie.

„Ich habe es mir gedacht", sagte er. „Es ist o. k., ich wollte sowieso eins für das Wochenende mieten."

„Ja?" fragte sie. „Bist du schon jemals in San Francisco gefahren?"

„Ja, ich bin schon mal dort gewesen", sagte er. „Jedenfalls habe ich in New York City fahren gelernt."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Auf diesem Flug muss ich wirklich an meiner Kurzzusammenfassung arbeiten."

„Und ich muss mich mit meinem Bericht befassen, also rede nicht mit mir", erwiderte er.

„Rede du nicht mit mir", gab sie zurück.

„Werde ich nicht, wenn du es nicht tust", sagte er lachend.

In der ersten Stunde des Fluges arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite. Und sie schafften es, nicht – viel – zu reden. Aber dann begann Lizzie schläfrig zu werden. Sie gähnte, was Will gähnen ließ, was wiederum sie gähnen ließ.

„Hör auf damit", sagte sie verärgert.

„Müde?" fragte er.

„Mmm hmmm", murmelte sie.

„Ich denke, es ist fast 03.00 Uhr nach der Zeit, die galt, als wir losgeflogen sind", grübelte er.

Sie sagte nichts. Er sah hinüber, sie war eingedöst, gegen seine Schulter gesackt. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und versuchte, sie in eine bequemere Position zu bringen. _Sie ist schön_, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er ebenfalls entschlummerte.

Als sie in Sacramento landeten, wachte Will erschrocken auf, aber Lizzie war immer noch ausgeknipst wie ein Licht. Er redete ihr gut zu, aus dem Flugzeug auszusteigen, und sie schlafwandelte auf ihrem Weg bis zur Gepäckausgabe. Dort deponierte er sie auf einer Bank und ging sein Gepäck abholen – das auf wundersame Weise seinen Umwegen gefolgt war. Dann sammelte er Lizzie wieder ein und schleppte sie zur Mietwagenausgabe. Während er den Papierkram ausfüllte, legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Schalter und machte kleine verschlafene Geräusche.

„Also schön, Lizzie", sagte er, als er sie auf den Beifahrersitz geleitete. „Du musst aufwachen und mir den Weg beschreiben."

„Mmpfth", war ihre einzige Antwort.

Er drehte das Radio an und kurbelte das Fenster herunter, um die kühle Nachtluft herein zu lassen, aber sie wachte immer noch nicht auf. „Hier sind wir an der Ausfahrt", sagte er. „Ich denke, ich werde einfach die Highway 5 nach Norden nehmen."

Lizzie öffnete ein Auge und starrte ihn damit an. „Alles klar, ich bin jetzt wach", grummelte sie. „Nimm die 5 South bis 80 West."

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht", lächelte er.

„Wie kannst du nur mitten in der Nacht so putzmunter sein?" fragte sie.

Er zuckte nur mit Schulter. „Aber ich könnte jederzeit schläfrig werden. Du solltest besser mit mir reden, um mich wach zu halten."

„Worüber sollen wir reden? Über ein beruhigendes Schlaflied? Ein weiches Kissen? Ein bequemes Bett?" fragte sie neckisch. „Oder wird dich das nur schläfrig machen."

Genau genommen - sich Lizzie im Bett auszumalen würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht ans Schlafen denken lassen, aber das konnte er nicht so recht eingestehen. Er kicherte leise, froh über die Dunkelheit, die sie davon abhielt, seine wahren Gedanken in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein Spiel spielen", schlug sie vor.

„Welcher Art" fragte er.

„Wie wäre es mit … Ein In-N-Out!" kreischte sie. „Nimm diese Ausfahrt! Will, rechts halten! Hier!" (*2)

„O. k., o. k.", sagte er, wechselte problemlos die Spur und fuhr vom Highway ab. „Ich habe dieses Trommelfell sowieso nicht gebraucht."

„Sehr witzig", sagte sie.

„Wohin jetzt?" fragte er.

„In-N-Out, wie ich schon sagte."

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Bist du noch nie zu einem In-N-Out gewesen? Du armes Ding", antwortete sie und zeigte auf ein Fastfood-Restaurant auf der rechten Straßenseite.

Er bog in den Parkplatz ein und wandte sich ihr mit einem skeptischen Ausdruck zu. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich ein solch unterprivilegiertes Dasein fristete, aber ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen."

„Komm", sagte sie. „Da haben wir bei Ausflügen immer Halt gemacht, als Jane und ich noch Kinder waren."

Will fühlte sich nicht hungrig, aber er ließ sich einreden, einen Burger, Pommes und einen Schoko-Shake zu nehmen. Sie bestand darauf ihn freizuhalten, weil er den Mietwagen zahlte. Lizzie nahm nur einen Burger, aber sie bediente sich bei der Hälfte seiner Pommes frites und mindestens der Hälfte seines Shakes. Als er sie beschuldigte, ihn nur deswegen überzeugt zu haben, Pommes zu bestellen, damit sie einige haben konnte, grinste sie nur und schlug ihre Wimpern zu ihm auf.

Er fühlte, wie sein Herz dazu passend ein bisschen flatterte. _Was geschieht mit mir,_ fragte er sich, als er beobachtete, wie Lizzie eine weitere Fritte stibitzte. _Das ist nicht meine Art von Lokal – ich habe seit Jahren keinen Fuß in ein Restaurant gesetzt, das nicht weiße Tischdecken und eine umfangreiche Weinkarte hatte. Aber dies macht zur Abwechslung mal ziemlich Spaß._

„He, Will", sagte sie und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Was?" erwiderte er.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es in der Tat weit nach Mitternacht war. _Sie hat sich daran erinnert_, dachte er mit wohliger Wärme.

* * *

(*1) Als Chicago-style pizza oder deep dish pizza bezeichnet man eine US-amerikanische Version der Pizza, die aus Chicago stammt. Die Pizza zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass der Boden eine Schale mit hohem Rand bildet, die dann mit Käse, Tomaten und Wurst gefüllt wird.

(*2) In-N-Out ist eine Burger-Kette mit etwa 240 Restaurants. Um das qualitätsbewusste Image zu fördern, werden die Pommeskartoffeln, für den Kunden sichtbar, frisch geschält und gewürfelt.


	7. Lizzies Ankunft

**Kapitel 7**

Als sie zurück zum Highway kamen, sprudelte Lizzie vor Energie. Sie unterhielt Will mit Spielen, die sie und Jane im Auto gespielt hatten, als sie Kinder waren – sie spielten I-Spy, Stinky Pinky und Twenty Questions. (*1) Als ihr die Spiele ausgingen, brachte sie ihm alberne Lieder bei und veranlasste ihn, sie aus voller Lunge zu singen.

„Du scheinst den toten Punkt überwunden zu haben", lachte er.

„Ja", stimmte sie zu. „Ich bin in einem Schoko-Shake-Rausch." Sie sah ihn mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht an.

„Worüber lächelst du jetzt?" fragte er.

„Ich dachte nur: als ich dich im Flugzeug zum ersten Mal sah, hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, wie du mit Schokolade im Gesicht Kanons singst."

„Ich habe Schokolade im Gesicht?" fragte er und rieb sich etwas besorgt das Kinn.

„Nur ein bisschen", sagte sie. „Das kriege ich schon hin." Sie langte dann herüber und rieb mit ihrem Daumen an seinem Mundwinkel. Er widerstand dem Drang, ihren Daumen zwischen seinen Zähnen zu fangen und mit seiner Zunge darüber zu streichen. Stattdessen warf er ihr ein umwerfendes Grinsen zu und dankte ihr.

„Weißt du", sagte er. „Mein erster Eindruck von dir war genau richtig."

„Oh ja?" fragte sie. „Will ich das hören?"

„Ich habe vermutet, du wärst eine verrückte Kalifornierin und, Mannomann, ich hatte völlig Recht."

Sie kreischte und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. Als er nur lachte, verfiel sie darauf seine Rippen zu kitzeln, bis er um Gnade bat. „He, ich bin hier gerade am Steuer", sagte er.

„Glück gehabt!" sagte sie und streckte die Zunge heraus.

Viel zu schnell, seiner Meinung nach, erreichten sie die Ausfahrt zu ihrem Haus in San Rafael. „Ich denke, du wirst froh sein, endlich nach Hause zu kommen – nur acht oder neun Stunden zu spät", sagte er.

„Mmm hmm", stimmte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme zu.

Als sie ihm den Weg beschrieb, traf es sie plötzlich, dass ihr Abenteuer fast vorbei war und sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. So glücklich sie auch war, zu Hause zu sein, ein Teil von ihr wollte das nächtliche Zusammensein noch verlängern. (*2) Aber der Mietwagen würde wahrscheinlich keine Panne haben. Und so würde er weiterfahren, um seine angehende Verlobte zu treffen, und sie mit ihrem Kater allein lassen.

Will war ähnlich unwillig über das Ende der Fahrt, obwohl er keinen Hinweis auf seine Gefühle verriet, als er in ihrer Einfahrt hielt und den Kofferraum öffnete. Er lächelte und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Danke für die Gesellschaft. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne dich nach Kalifornien geschafft hätte", sagte er.

„Danke fürs Fahren", sagte sie. „Es hat Spaß gemacht – auf seltsame Art und Weise."

Er stand nur da und hielt ihren Koffer, bis sie ihn behutsam aus seinem Griff löste.

„Geht es klar, wie du in die Stadt kommst? Brauchst du eine Wegbeschreibung?" fragte sie.

„Nein, ich habe eine Karte. Ich komm schon klar", antwortete er.

Sie zog eine zerfledderte Visitenkarte aus ihrer Handtasche und kritzelte ihre Handynummer drauf. „Hier", sagte sie. „Ruf mich an, wenn du dort ankommst, o. k., damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss."

„Du wirst schon schlafen", sagte er.

„Nein, ich werde aufbleiben und mit Jane frühstücken, bevor sie zu ihrer Reise aufbricht." sagte sie.

„Also gut", sagte er. „Pass auf dich auf!"

„Du auch", erwiderte sie, drehte sich um und ging ins Haus.

Will starrte einige Minuten lang auf die Stelle, wo sie gewesen war, bevor er sich schüttelte und wieder in den Wagen stieg. _Was für ein Tag_, dachte er mit einem Lächeln.

Lizzie ließ ihren Koffer im Flur und ging auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche. Da gab es ein freudiges Wiedersehen mit Jasper, der glücklich schnurrend mit ihr kuschelte. Sie überprüfte den Kühlschrank und stellte fest, dass ihre fürsorgliche Schwester ihn vollständig bestückt hatte. Sie summte vor sich hin, als sie nach den Zutaten für Blaubeermuffins und Obstsalat griff. „Es ist gut, zu Hause zu sein, Jasper", sagte sie.

Sie hatte gerade die Muffins aus dem Ofen gezogen und braute einen Kaffee, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie antwortete schnell, in der Hoffnung, dass es Jane nicht gestört hatte.

„Lizzie, hier ist Will Darcy", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Hi Will. Bist du im Hotel?"

„Ja, ich bin jetzt hier. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich sicher hergekommen bin. Bist du mit deiner Schwester beim Frühstück?"

„Ich bin gerade damit fertig, es zu machen. Ich denke, sie wird bald wach sein. Dann werde ich in die Federn kriechen."

„Ist dein Schoko-Shake-Rausch abgeklungen?" fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie, „und deiner?"

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich einschlafen, sobald ich auflege."

„Gute Nacht, Will", sagte sie. „Träum was schönes!"

„Ich bin sicher, das werde ich", antwortete er schläfrig, aber sie hatte schon aufgelegt.

Gerade da tappte Jane in ihrem Bademantel und Hausschuhen in die Küche. „Lizzie! Wann bist du nach Hause gekommen? Was riecht da so gut? Mit wem hast du gesprochen?"

Lizzie lachte. „So viele Fragen! Mal sehen. Etwa vor einer halben Stunde. Blaubeermuffins. Und mit dem Mann meiner Träume – der leider gerade im Begriff ist, heute etwas später seiner Freundin einen Heiratsantrag zu machen."

„Es klingt, als ob du eine interessante Reise hattest. Erzähl mal", sagte Jane, als sie sich mit einer großzügige Portion Muffins und Früchten bediente. Lizzie schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und gesellte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Während Jane aß, setzte Lizzie sie über die Ereignisse der letzten 12 Stunden ins Bild.

Als Jane 45 Minuten später zum Flughafen abfuhr, kroch Lizzie ins Bett und schlief, bevor ihr Kopf aufs Kissen traf.

* * *

(*1) I-Spy: wie das deutsche „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst"  
Stinky Pinky: Man muss zwei sich reimende Wort zu einer vorgegebenen Umschreibung erraten; z.B. vorgegeben „etwas Vogel", Antwort „halbe Schwalbe" oder „achtel Wachtel"  
Twenty Questions: Jemand denkt sich einen Begriff aus, z.B. "Silberschale". Die anderen dürfen ihm 20 Fragen stellen, um es herauszubekommen.

(*2) Es muss jetzt so etwa 5:00 Ortszeit sein


	8. Überraschung zum Geburtstag

**Kapitel 8**

Viele Stunden später wachte Lizzie durch ein hartnäckig klingelndes Geräusch auf. Ihr vom Schlaf vernebeltes Gehirn brauchte eine Minute, um zu erkennen, dass es ihr Handy war, und eine weitere Minute taumelte sie herum, um es zu finden. Aber als sie antwortete, war sie größtenteils wach und völlig außer Atem.

„Elizabeth Bennet", keuchte sie.

„Hallo Elizabeth Bennet", sagte eine mittlerweile bekannte tiefe Stimme. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt."

„Hallo Fitzwilliam Darcy III", erwiderte sie keck. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin", sagte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so früh angerufen habe."

„Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte sie.

„Es ist kurz nach 4."

„16.00 Uhr?" kreischte sie. „Oh je, so viel zu all den Dingen, die ich heute erledigen wollte." Als sie diese Worte aussprach, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Will am Telefon war – mit ihr –, anstatt Caroline einen Antrag zu machen.

„Was habt ihr heute gemacht, du und Caroline?" fragte sie.

„Caroline kommt nicht", sagte er in einem matten Ton.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

„Nun", sagte er. „Die kurze Version ist, dass wir uns gestritten haben, uns getrennt haben, dass es vorbei ist."

„Das tut mir so leid", sagte sie.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste." Er klang so verlassen, dass sie im Herzen bei ihm war. Erst gestern hatte er vorgehabt, den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser Frau zu verbringen, und jetzt würde er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

„Also, habe ich mich – ähm – gefragt – ähm – ob du mit mir heute zu Abend essen möchtest", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, für Caroline bei etwas einzuspringen, was zweifellos ein teurer, romantischer Abend werden sollte. Außerdem, obwohl sie es normalerweise liebte, zum Abendessen in die Stadt zu fahren, war sie gerade von zwei Wochen Restaurantbesuchen am Stück nach Hause gekommen und sehnte sich danach, einige schöne Stunden in ihrer Küche und mit ihrem Kater zu verbringen.

Will interpretierte ihr Schweigen als ein Nein und sagte: „Ist o. k., ich verstehe schon."

Als sie den traurigen Ton in seiner Stimme hörte, konnte sie die Anwandlung nicht zurückhalten, ihn irgendwie aufzumuntern. Ohne innezuhalten, um nachzudenken, platzte sie heraus: „Warum stornierst du nicht deine Reservierungen, kommst hierher und isst mit mir zu Abend? Sagen wir um 20.00 Uhr? Ich mache eine durchschnittliche Lasagne."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er, noch ein wenig zögerlich.

„Absolut", antwortete sie.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, seufzte sie. „Jasper, dein Mütterchen ist eine verrückte Frau." Jasper blinzelte nur feierlich, als ob er sagen wollte, das wäre für ihn nichts Neues. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser mal ranhalten – wir haben einen Gast zum Abendessen." Sie zog ihr geliebtes Stanford Law (*1) Sweatshirt an, band ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute sich um und dankte schweigend ihrer organisierten Schwester, die das Haus perfekt sauber und ordentlich verlassen hatte. Sie dankte ihr erneut, als sie in die Küche ging und erkannte, dass sie alle Zutaten für Lasagne und Salat hatte. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass Will Geburtstag hatte. Sie überprüfte und stellte fest, dass sie sogar die Zutaten für Schokoladekuchen hatte. Perfekt, dachte sie.

Sie kochte den ganzen Nachmittag so fleißig, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, wegen ihrer bevorstehenden Verabredung nervös zu sein. Als sie schließlich in die Dusche stieg, kehrten jedoch all ihre Bedenken zurück. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich extrem zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und dass sie mehr als nur ein wenig Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden. _Aber Du kannst doch den Mann an seinem Geburtstag nicht einfach in San Francisco allein lassen_, schalt sie sich, als sie Caprihosen und einen Pullover anzog.

Punkt 20.00 klingelte es. Als Lizzie die Tür öffnete, verflogen all ihre Vorbehalte. Will stand dort mit einer Flasche Wein, einem bunten Strauß Tulpen und einem breiten jungenhaften Grinsen. Er war leger gekleidet – zumindest verglichen mit dem Tag zuvor. Er trug eine Jeans, die nagelneu aussah, einen kastanienbraunen Kaschmirpullover und eine weiche Lederjacke.

Als er ihr Wein und Blumen reichte, beugte er sich vor, um sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange zu küssen. Der Duft seines Rasierwassers und der kurze Druck seiner warmen Lippen erzeugten ein ungewohntes Flattern in ihrem Bauch.

„Danke für die Einladung", sagte er.

„Bitte komm herein", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Das Abendessen riecht toll", sagte er, plötzlich ein wenig schüchtern, als er sich ihr heimeliges Wohnzimmer ansah.

„Komm in die Küche", sagte sie. „Ich stelle die Blumen ins Wasser und du kannst den Wein aufmachen."

Von diesem Moment an gab es keine Verlegenheit mehr. Sie aßen in der Essecke und plauderten fröhlich wie alte Freunde.

Nach dem Abendessen räumten sie zusammen die Teller weg und Lizzie setzte Kaffee auf. „O. k., geh ins Wohnzimmer, setz dich aufs Sofa und schließ die Augen", sagte sie. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Er verzog die Augenbrauen, aber sie scheuchte ihn nur aus der Küche.

Also tat er, wie sie befohlen hatte. Ein paar Minuten später hörte er sie den Raum betreten. „Mach die Augen auf", sagte sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, nahm ihm fast den Atem. Lizzie hatte alle Lichter ausgeschaltet und hielt einen Schokoladekuchen mit brennenden Kerzen. Das weiche Licht beleuchtete ihr schönes, vor Glück strahlendes Gesicht.

„Danke", sagte er und schluckte die drohenden Tränen hinunter.

„Nur zu. Blas die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir etwas."

_Ich möchte für immer bei dir sein_, dachte er, als er all die Kerzen mit einem Atemzug ausblies.

Als Lizzie die Lichter wieder einschaltete und ihren Kaffee holte, blickte er auf den Kuchen. Die gesamte Oberfläche war bedeckt. Sie hatte in bunten M & Ms „Happy Bday Will" geschrieben und 33 Kerzen darauf gestellt.

„Lizzie, ich bin erst 32", rief er ihr zu.

„Eine, um sich daran zu gewöhnen", rief sie zurück.

„Oh, gut", sagte er.

Sie kam mit einem Kuchenmesser zurück und bestand darauf, dass er das erste Stück für sich selbst abschnitt. Er bestand ebenso darauf, dass sie den ersten Bissen nahm. Nach viel spielerischem Streit landeten sie ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, steckten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Fingern Kuchen in den Mund und lachten.

„Heirate mich Lizzie", sagte Will aus heiterem Himmel.

Sie wurde schlagartig still. „Will, scherze nicht über so etwas."

„Ich meine es völlig ernst", sagte er. „Bitte, willst du mich heiraten?"

„Aber – aber", stotterte sie. „Du hast mich noch nicht mal geküsst."

Er sagte nichts als Antwort. Er langte nur hinüber, nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog, bis sie in seinen Schoß fiel. Dann beschäftigte er sich damit, sie gründlich zu küssen. Er küsste sie von ganzem Herzen, hingebungsvoll, leidenschaftlich – wie er nie zuvor irgendeine andere Frau geküsst hatte. Viele Minuten später gab er endlich ihre Lippen frei und kuschelte sie an seine Brust. „Irgendwelche anderen Einwände?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du erwarten kannst, dass ich nach diesem Kuss rational denke", seufzte sie. „Aber da gibt es die kleine Tatsache, dass wir 3000 Meilen voneinander getrennt leben."

„Aber ich bin der Boss. Ich kann einfach vom Büro der Westküste aus arbeiten." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und spielte mit ihren Locken. „Sonst noch was?"

Lizzie beschloss, dass es Zeit war, ernst zu sein, setzte sich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wie wäre es mit der Tatsache, dass du, als ich dich traf – gestern – vorhattest, einer anderen Frau einen Antrag zu machen? Ich meine, wie kann ich wissen, dass du dich nicht nur über eine Enttäuschung hinwegtröstest? Oder vielleicht entschlossen bist, dich an diesem Wochenende zu verloben und ich bin die einzige verfügbare? Will, wir kennen einander erst einen Tag! Ich kenne mich mit euch Darcy-Männer nicht aus, aber wir Bennet Frauen rechnen damit, ein wenig Zeit zu haben, um unsere zukünftigen Ehemänner kennenzulernen."

Er nahm ihre kleinen Hände in seine größeren und streichelte ihre Fingerspitzen mit dem Daumen. „Du hast Recht – ich meine, ich hätte dich nicht drängen sollen. Du kannst dir alle die Zeit nehmen, die du brauchst, um mich kennen zu lernen und über deine Antwort nachzudenken. Aber bei allem anderen irrst du dich."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er fuhr fort: „Mein Vater hatte doch Recht. Ich weiß einfach, dass du die Richtige bist."

Sie starrte ihn nur verwundert an. Er blickte ihr unverwandt in die Augen und beeilte sich zu erklären: „Willst du wissen, woher ich das weiß? Gestern, als ich das Flugzeug bestieg, hätte ich überglücklich sein sollen. Ich hatte gerade das Karriereziel erreicht, auf das ich jahrelang hingearbeitet hatte, und – wie du schon erwähnt hast - ich wollte nach San Francisco fliegen, um meiner Freundin einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Aber ich war in einer düsteren Stimmung, so sehr, dass ich unhöflich zu der schönen Frau war, die neben mir saß. Dann, 12 Stunden später, nachdem mein Flug zuerst verspätet und dann abgesagt war, nachdem ich durch den Flughafen gerannt, durch zwei Städte gestürmt und 100 Meilen gefahren bin, bin ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht eingeschlafen. Und das war deinetwegen, Lizzie. Du machst mich glücklich. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

Lizzie blinzelte einmal, zweimal. Will hielt den Atem an, als er ihre Reaktion auf seine Erklärung abwartete. Dann lächelte sie, ein riesiges, strahlendes Lächeln, das ihre funkelnden Augen erhellte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. „Es scheint, dass ich die Impulsivität der Bennet Frauen unterschätzt habe, oder zumindest von dieser einen. Will, ich muss nicht darüber nachdenken. Meine Antwort ist ja."

Wenn sie sich in diesem Moment hätten sehen können, hätten sie bemerkt, dass sie beide den gleichen Ausdruck inniger Freude zeigten.

**Ende**

* * *

(*1) Die Stanford Law School ist so etwas wie die juristische Fakultät an der Stanford University im Silicon Valley


End file.
